SpectrobesFma karaoke
by Mikano Zirake
Summary: The characters of Fma and Spectrobes have a karaoke party and things get awesome. rated T for language. RallJeen, EdWin. SI
1. Pressing On

Yo everyone. Mikano here with the first interactions between Fma and Spectrobes! I will say no more except that if you want the characters to sing a specific song, post it in reviews. Solos are sung for a few chapters but duets will not be rare. Let's go!

Rallen was relaxing when fellow officer Mikano walked up to him. "Yo Flyboy. Where's Jeena?" Rallen glared at her. "How many times have I told you not to call me that? She's working with some lab equipment on the ship." Mikano grinned. "Only 2 billion. Anyway, some friends from another world just asked me to invite you guys to a karaoke party. Interested?" Rallen thought for a second and then took out his Comlink. "Jeena, you hear me?" Jeena's voice came through the Com. "Loud and clear. What's up?" Rallen knew Mikano would force them to come if he didn't willfully. She was very mischievous. "Mikano invited us to a party. You wanna go?" "Sure thing. I'll be there in a sec." Mikano grinned when Jeena arrived. "We'll take my ship 'cause it's faster and I handle better than Flyboy here." Jeena tried not to laugh. Rallen glared at her and Jeena could only try not to laugh even harder.

**************

They arrived in Amestris about 4 hours later. Edward Elric looked over at Mikano. "You're late." Mikano shrugged. "Whatever, Bean sprout." Ed looked enraged. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE'S IMPOSSIBLE TO SEE WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE?!?!" Mikano grinned and turned to Rallen. "This is Edward Elric. He is… vertically challenged." Roy Mustang stepped out. "That's one way of putting it. Hello Mikano." Mikano saluted him. "And this is Roy Mustang. (Then in sign language) _He is a perv so watch out Jeena._" Al walked forward. "Can we get inside? I want to start the party stuff." The group walked inside and Mikano introduced everyone else. Then the fun began when Hughes yelled into the mic, "Alright everyone! Let the karaoke begin!!!" Everyone started cheering loudly. "Our first singer, Rallen!" Rallen's eyes widened. "What?! I can't go up there!" Mikano pulled her blaster out. "Rallen Tsubaku, GET YOUR ASS UP THERE!!!!" Rallen walked up to the mic. _Dammit, I hate getting up in front of a lot of people…_ Then he sighed and began to sing.

Rallen: **I think we're going somewhere, we're on to something good here.**

**Outta mind, outta state. Trying to keep my head on straight.**

**I think we're going somewhere, we're on to something good here.**

**There's only one thing left to do, drop all I have and go with you.**

**Somewhere back there I left my worries all behind, my problems fell outta**

**The back of my mind. We're going in we're never knowing, never knowing**

**Where we're going. To go back to where I was would just be wrong.**

**I'm pressing on. Pressing on, all my distress is going, going, gone!**

**Pressing on, pressing on…**

People have started to clap and a few are singing along.

**And I won't sit back, and take this anymore. Cause I'm done with that,**

**And I've got one foot out the door. To go back to where I was would just be wrong.**

**I'm pressing on. I think we're going somewhere, we're on to something good here.**

**Outta mind, outta state. Trying to keep my head on straight.**

**I think we're going somewhere, we're on to something good here.**

**Adversity, we get around it (**Looks at Jeena) **Searched for joy in you I found it.**

**Somewhere back there I left my worries all behind, my problems fell outta**

**The back of my mind. We're going in we're never knowing, never knowing**

**Where we're going. To go back to where I was would just be wrong.**

**I'm pressing on. Pressing on, all my distress is going, going, gone!**

**Pressing on, pressing on…**

**And I won't sit back, and take this anymore. Cause I'm done with that,**

**And I've got one foot out the door. To go back to where I was would just be wrong.**

**I'm pressing Onnn…**

Music break. Edward is singing along loudly with Roy and Mikano.

**And to go back to where I was would jus be wrong, I'm pressing on!**

**On! Pressing on! All my distress is going, going, gone!**

**Pressing on, pressing on…**

**And I won't sit back, and take this anymore. Cause I'm done with that,**

**And I've got one foot out the door. To go back to where I was would just be wrong.**

**I'm pressing on… **

(Looks a bit flustered this time when he turns to look at Jeena. This time she sees this.)

**You look down on me but you don't look down on me at all…**

**You smile and you laugh and I feel the love you have for me…**

**Well, I think we're going somewhere, and we're on to something good here…**

**And we're gonna make it after all…**

He sighs with relief that it's over and leaves the stage. Everyone in the crowd is going wild. Mikano notices that Jeena is blushing. "I guess it got to you huh?" Jeena didn't respond.

Did you like it? The song was Pressing on by Relient K. If you want to see Edward sing something that insults his height, I'd be happy to come through. Plz R/R!


	2. I'm Just a Kid

Yo. Mikano here with the next song. Plz R/R and send song ideas.

Hughes got back on the stage. "Next up to sing, Jado!" Rallen turned to Mikano and glared furiously. "You invited the High Krawl!?!?" Mikano grinned. "You won't be upset when you see this." Jado got up on stage and began.

**Jado: I'm so very happy cause there's only one of me.**

**Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy all the people are jealous of me.**

**When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song.**

**It cheers me up and shows me tha-**

"BOOOOOO!!!" Everyone, including the other High Krawl started throwing random stuff at him. Jado ran off of the stage while he frantically dodged food, rocks and kitties. "NOOOO! Leave my kitties alone!!!" Al yelled getting on stage to retrieve his pets. Mikano was trying not to laugh. She got onstage. "This performance has been discontinued so get up here…" She scanned the crowd. "Wrath!!!" The little homunculus grinned. "You won't be disappointed!" He yelled and got onto the stage.

Wrath: **I woke up it was seven, I waited till eleven to figure out that noone would call.**

**I think I gotta lotta friends but, I don't hear from them,**

**Just another night all alone. When you're spending everyday on your own,**

**And here it goes! I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare!**

**I'm just a kid, yeah. I know it's not fair.**

**Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me…**

**Tonight. And maybe when the night is dead I'll crawl into my bed.**

**I'm staring at these four walls again. I'll try to think about the last time,**

**I had a good time, every ones got somewhere to go.**

**And here it goes! I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare!**

**I'm just a kid, yeah. I know it's not fair.**

**Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me…**

**What the hell is wrong with me, don't fit in with anybody.**

**How did this happen to me? Wide awake, I'm bored and I can't fall asleep.**

**And every night is the worst night ever.**

**I'm just a kid… I'm just a kid…**

**Yeah, I'm just a kid… I'm just a kid…**

**Yeah, I'm just a kid.**

**I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare!**

**I'm just a kid, yeah. I know it's not fair.**

**Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is,**

**Nobody wants to be alone in the world!**

**I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare!**

**I'm just a kid, yeah. I know it's not fair.**

**Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me…**

**Tonight! I'm all alone tonight! Nobody cares tonight! Cause I'm just a kid tonight…**

Everyone starts cheering and random characters throw flowers onto the stage. Wrath bows happily and gets off the stage. Mikano walked up to him. "Nice job Wrath." Suddenly, Gronos ran past them screaming random stuff while holding 2 beer bottles. "Gelberus! How many times have I told you not to let Gronos drink!?!" Mikano yelled. Gelberus ran away quickly as Mikano got out her blaster.

Whatcha think? The song was I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plan. Not bad in my opinion. Please send song ideas!


	3. Me Against The World

Mikano here with part three of the karaoke fun. Plz R/R.

Mikano looked around the crowd, seeing who would be next. _Hmmm. Ah! I know…_ "Next up is Edward!" Ed was stunned. "But I suck!" Mikano grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the stage. "You try to run off stage, and I'll show you the meaning of pain, Bean boy." Ed walked on stage and started.

**Ed: We're not gonna be just a part of your game,**

**We're not gonna be just the victims.**

**You're taking our dreams and you tear them apart,**

**Till everyone's the same.**

**I've got no place to go, I've got no where to run.**

**You'd love to watch me fall,**

**You think you know it all!**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster…**

Everyone started laughing, cheering and singing along.

**That's what they always said.**

**I'm a lost cause, not a hero.**

**But I'll make it on my own,**

**Me against the world.**

**We won't let you change how we feel in our hearts,**

**We're not gonna let you control us.**

**We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads,**

**And we'll never be like them.**

**I've got no place to go, I've got no where to run.**

**You'd love to watch me fall,**

**You think you know it all!**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster…**

**That's what they always said.**

**I'm a lost cause, not a hero.**

**But I'll make it on my own,**

**Me against the world.**

**Well, I'm sick of this waiting, so come on and take your shot.**

**You can spit out your insults, but nothing you say's gonna change us.**

**You can sit there and judge me, say what you want to,**

**We'll never let you win…**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster…**

**That's what they always said.**

**I'm a lost cause, not a hero.**

**But I'll make it on my own,**

**Me against the world.**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster…**

**That's what they always said.**

**I'm a lost cause, not a hero.**

**But I'll make it on my own,**

**Me against the world.**

**Me against the world!**

Everyone started clapping and whistling. Mikano slapped Ed on the back. "I thought you sucked?" Ed rolled his eyes. "Shut up will ya?" Rallen grinned. "Man, am I happy that I came." Mikano grinned. "Knew you'd like it here." Meanwhile, in a dark corner, Homunculi and High Krawl were plotting evilly…

Plz send song ideas and R/R! The song was Me Against The World by Simple Plan. I know, I am obsessed with SP. ;)


	4. The short chapter that will sadden you

Yo everyone. Mikano here with the next part of the karaoke fun. Plz, Plz PLZ!!! Send song ideas because I'm running out!!!

Mikano grabbed the mike. "Okay! Let's have our next singer, Roy Mustang!!!" Ed started chuckling. Rallen turned to him. "Just what is so funny Edward? And what's the video camera for?" Ed grinned. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Mikano handed the mike to Roy, who looked as if he had won the lottery. "You know what to do?" She asked. He grinned smugly. "I got it covered." And with that, Ed began recording, and Roy began to sing.

**I got a feel-**

He didn't even get to start as everyone recognized that he was about to sing one of the most overplayed songs in the world. He, like Jado was bombarded with food, rocks, kitties and Ed's video camera. Mikano looked at Edward, unable to hide her amusement at his expression. "You look upset." Ed glared at her. "You think?" Rallen grinned. "You were waiting how long to see that?" Mikano got onto the stage. "Ladies and gents, please excuse that last performance and have fun while we decide the next singer." She looked around at her friends. "So who wants to sing next?"

Who got on stage? Find out next time!

Plz R/R!!


	5. New Divide

Yo people. M.Z. with chapter 5 of the karaoke. Please enjoy.

"So, who's next?" Mikano asked looking around at her friends. Edward grinned. "You know? Why don't you go Mikano?" Mikano looked stunned. "What?!" Rallen smiled. "Yeah. You've been making us go. Now it's your turn." Mikano sighed. "Fine." Then she got on stage, causing everyone to clap. _You can do this Mikano._ Then she began.

Mikano: **I remembered black skies  
The lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me**

And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide 

At this point, everyone had begun to clap in tune to the song. "Damn" Ed thought. "She's better than me!"

**  
There was nothing in sight  
But memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide  
The ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in  
Between where we were standing**

And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Across this new divide

In every loss, in every lie  
In every truth that you deny  
And each regret and each goodbye  
Was a mistake too great to hide

And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide

Across this new divide  
Across this new divide 

Everyone cheered loudly. Mikano, grinned and took a bow. Then, she took her leave. Rallen slapped her happily on the back. "You're amazing!" Mikano smiled. "I know." Meanwhile, Envy had snuck into the sound booth, and was messing with several wires. What he was up to was definitely no good.

Whoa! That was a rather short chapter. The song was New Divide by Linkin park.

R/R!!


	6. Gekidou

Hey there guys, Mikano is back with the Karaoke Fun! Sorry about the wait.

disclaimer: I do not own Spectrobes, Fullmetal Alchemist or D. Gray Man. As much as I'd love to, I must be honest here.

"Enough is enough." Envy muttered to nobody in particular. "Mikano said not to cause trouble, Envy," Wrath hissed nervously as Envy continued to mess with electronics he knew next to nothing about. "She's gonna go Rydrake on you like last time!" Envy shuddered, remembering that event, but quickly putting it aside. "Don't worry Wrath, I get the feeling that she'll thank me for this." He stepped back, surveying his destruction with obvious pride, and said "I love what I do."

"And what exactly did you do?" A very annoyed and familiar voice came from behind them. The two Homunculi spun around, face to face with an angry Mikano. "Wait Mikano, It's not what you think!" Envy cried. Mikano looked at the damage to the machines. "What the Hell did you do?" Envy was preparing to morph into something battle capable. "I was just planning a little blackout," Mikano began to become more and more Rydrake-like. "But with good intentions! I wanted to use the distraction to find a way to help you get Rallen and Jeena together!" Mikano stopped, "Oh, really? Because that idea of yours," She paused. Envy felt a little hopeful. "Has to be the most idiotic thing I have heard all day!"

Wrath began to inch out of the room. Mikano grabbed the collar of Envy's tank-top, pulling him up. "Do you have any idea how much this equipment costs? No, of course you don't. If you had known, you would not have messed with it. You are to go down stairs and stay out of trouble. No, in fact... Get on the stage because your performance is next." She dropped him and then handed him a disk. "Put this in the player. This is what you will be singing. If I hear any other song or no song playing in the next three minutes, consider yourself dead meat on a stick. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Envy nodded vigorously. "Go." The Homunculus didn't need another warning. He morphed into a cheetah and took off.

Mikano turned back to face Wrath, who froze in place. "Are you gonna kill me?" He asked, shivering fiercely. Mikano shook her head. "Not at all. I don't have any problems with you. Just stay out of trouble, okay?" Wrath smiled, "Got it!"

Meanwhile...

Rallen sat down in his chair, taking another hearty gulp of his soda. Ed, Mustang and Komainu just stared at him. Rallen looked back at them, "What?" Roy turned to Ed and hissed, "Should I?" Komainu grinned, "I think you should." Rallen frowned. Mustang sighed and said, "Rallen, when are you going to admit it?" Rallen looked at them, puzzeled, "What do you mean?" Ed smiled impishly. "I think you know what he means. But in case you don't, he means 'When are you going to tell us how much you _love_ Jeena." Rallen did a spit-take, and was about to protest when another song started up. Ed looked to see who was on the stage, and his jaw dropped. "Oh. My. Alchemy."

**Envy: Togisumasu EYES**  
**kikiakita PHRASE ya**  
**dareka no COPY ja mitasarenainda yo**  
**SPARK kiete kure**  
**mata tora no i o karite fuitekundarou**

**Makki no dosu kuro no BEST PLAY IN THE HOUSE daiissen no STAGE de**  
**koreppochi mo makeru ki ga shine na**  
**24/7 Come on, fight it out**

**Shosen ao no sekai ni tojikomerarete warau**  
**taiyou o ushinatte boku wa tsuki no arika o sagasu**

**Mieteita mono made miushinatte bokura wa**  
**omoide no umi no naka oboreteiku no ni**  
**doushite? chikai atta koto made**  
**nakatta koto ni shite tsugi no PASSPORT**

Mikano smiled from where she was, impressed at the Homuculus' ability to sing perfectly in Japanese, _and_ how he could sing with the same voice as the original song. Everyone else was impressed with the fact that Envy was on the stage at all. Rallen grinned, A) because the performance had given him time to run up to the control room away from Roy, Ed and Komainu. B) because he knew that Mikano had something to do with it.

**CLOUDY**  
**ushinaware INSISTENCE**  
**nareai no EVERYDAY FLATTERER ni iratsuitenda yo**  
**SPARK kiesou da**  
**hakusha wa kakarazu to mo omoi ni utsuroi wa nai**

**Makki no dosu kuro no BEST PLAY IN THE HOUSE daiissen no STAGE de**  
**kozotte sagasu ELYSION no tobira mokuzen de nogasu**

**Te no hira kara waratte ochite yuku kirei ni**  
**hisshi de atsume samayotta karappo no STORY**

**Taisetsu na omoide mo sukoshi oite yukou**  
**subete seotta mama ja wataru ni wa omokute**  
**soushite mata deatta toki ni wa sukoshi irokoku atatamete kure**

**Rebel one towa no koe again kokoro ni itsu todoku**  
**Rebel one towa no koe again kikasete**  
**Rebel one towa no koe again kokoro ni itsu todoku**  
**Rebel one turning point**

**G9 hitoketa de miseru gekidou no nounai kakumei**

**Base, ability, mind**

**Round 1 DASSEE ichi kara hoete na**  
**Kuratta zasetsu PURASU honki no shunkan da G9 HEBII no PANCHI**  
**Miseru gekidou hitoketa de nounai kakumei**  
**Rebel one shake violently again**  
**Rebel one shake violently again**

**Taiyou o ushinatte shimatta boku no hitomi wa**  
**tsuki o utsushi kagayaku koto wa nai yo**  
**tsukinai yoku to ganbou ni aterarete**  
**kitto doko ni mo nai mono o sagashite aruku yo**

**Mieteita mono made miushinatte bokura wa**  
**omoide no umi no naka oboreteiku no ni**  
**doushite? chikai atta koto made**  
**nakatta koto ni shite tsugi no PASSPORT**

**Taisetsu na omoide mo sukoshi oite yukou**  
**subete seotta mama jya wataru ni wa omokute**  
**soushite mata deatta toki ni wa sukoshi irokoku atatamete kure**

**Umaku oite iketara oborenai de sutenai de mata aeru kara**  
**Rebel one towa no koe again kokoro ni itsu todoku**  
**Rebel one turning point**

Clapping was heard from the entire audience. The place seemed to vibrate with applause. Envy, as soon as the song had ended, had morphed into a raven and flew away. At the same time, Komainu was searching for Rallen. When he was unable to locate his master, he collapsed on the floor and fell asleep.

Alrighty! Another chappie submitted. The song was Gekidou by Uverworld. Next chapter starts the duets. I promise some romance by then.

Envy: I hate you so much.

Me: I know you do, but who gives a shitake mushroom? Anyway, See you peeps around, BYE!


	7. Two is better than one

Mikano's back with the Karaoke fun! It's time for Duets!

Mikano got on stage and grabbed the mic. "Alright folks! The next performances will be duets!" The crowd cheered wildly. Rallen was cheering too, until Mikano said, "Komainu, Would you mind moving the spotlights to pick who you think should be our first couple?" Rallen froze in terror as one spotlight fell on Jeena (No, it didn't literally fall on her *eyeroll*) And the other fell on him. "No. Freakin'. Way." Mikano grinned ear to ear. "Thank you Komai(1). Now, you two come on up here, or else Armstrong will have to drag you up." Several people, mainly Roy, snickered as they stepped onstage. "Let's just get it over with..." Rallen muttered. Jeena felt uncomfortable A) Having to sing onstage, B) Knowing that Mikano could be downright trouble. Komainu got a CD in and gave Mikano an "all clear" sign. Mikano smiled. "Let's begin." The music began.

**Rallen**: **I remember what you wore on the first day**  
**You came into my life**  
**And I thought hey**  
**You know this could be something**  
**Coz everything you do and words you say**  
**You know that it all takes my breath away**  
**And now I'm left with nothing**

**Both: Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one**

It was Jeena's turn to sing, but she was terrified. Seeing the look of fear on her face, Rallen placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly. Jeena felt her strength renew and sang her part.

**Jeena: I remember every look upon your face**

Rallen: The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing

Both: Coz when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
And finally now, were leaving

Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one

Rallen: I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey

Both: And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking

Oooh I can't live without you  
Coz baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
But I've figured out with all that's said and done  
That two, is better than one

Two. Is better than one

Cheering and applause echoed throughout the audience. Mikano smiled at her work, Komainu was jumping up and down because he had gotten the performance on tape. Suddenly, Rallen turned his head towards the ceiling, "Now, Hawker!" Up in the ceiling, a Naguryu grinned, and pulled the plug. "Good luck, Rallen." Hawker mumbled. The building was instantly plunged into darkness, and naturally, pandemonium spread throughout. Mikano growled fiercely and roared, " WHAT THE HELL, HAWKER!".

Rallen and Jeena took the opportunity to sneak away to a storage room, where they sat down next to each other. "I can't believe she made us do that." Rallen muttered. Jeena smiled at him, "I thought it was fun." She blushed. "Thanks. For back onstage. You really helped me out there." Rallen chuckled softly, "What? Oh no, does someone have Stage-fright?" He asked tauntingly. Jeena punched his shoulder. "Hey!" He yelled, grabbing her arm. Jeena responded by grabbing _his _arm, and flipping him on the ground. Rallen, seeing an opportunity, gripped her arm tightly, bringing her down with him. Jeena landed on top of Rallen, and when they opened their eyes, they saw that their faces were just inches away. _Should I? _Rallen wondered. _What happens if we _do_ kiss? _Jeena thought, feeling her face heat up. Rallen felt her start to pull away, and a new idea entered his mind. _No! I-I've wanted to tell her for three years now! I can't let this one chance slip away! _Rallen did what he always did, acted without thinking of the consequences, and leaned upward, placing his lips on hers. Jeena's mind went blank. Did he really just do that? She wanted to move back, to get away from the source of her confusion and discomfort, but was unable to. All she could do was kiss him back. They went on like this until they remembered that breathing was in fact necessary.

They pulled back, both were wondering what had just happened, and more importantly, why it had happened. Rallen looked away, shamefaced. "Sorry, I shouldn't have don-" He was cutoff by Jeena, who had kissed him again to shut him up. "Don't be," She whispered, a warm smile on her face, "I liked it." Rallen blushed, and was about to kiss her back when the door opened, revealing Mustang, Ed, Komainu and of course, Mikano. They instantly pulled away, standing up. Mikano chuckled. "Guys, if you wanted to be alone, why didn't you say so? You didn't need to have Hawker shut the lights, which he was kind enough to turn on again." Rallen and Jeena turned bright red. Jeena looked over at him, and he nodded in response. They would continue this later...

What did'ja think? The song was "Two is better than one" by Boys like Girls and Taylor Swift. I owe it to twiliunicorn for the idea, so arigato! R/R!


End file.
